


Future of Someday

by Juliko



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel), A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Biracial Character, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: Lavinia no longer hated Sara once her fortune was restored...But best of all, she no longer hated herself.





	

Never again did Lavinia loathe her heritage. Her native Indian blood.

No longer was Sara Crewe a wretched, pathetic servant of the seminary.

Finally, both girls walked towards the sun.

There was no hatred anymore. No longer did Lavinia hate Sara for all that she was.

What good did hating her do? What good did putting on this fake mask of the English rose do for her this whole time?

The thought of meeting society's expectations no longer suited Lavinia's fancy.

After all, Sara Crewe was a princess now. Her own princess.

Why couldn't Lavinia be a princess?

Lavinia would be her own princess. She would no longer be ordinary. Now, she desired to be extraordinary.

Anyone could be a princess. Maybe, someday, in the future...Lavinia could be one. The princess that she wanted to be.


End file.
